the spiral warrior and the infinite dragon
by izica1
Summary: after the battle with the anti-spirals Simon thought the battle was over now he meets a mysterious person and his life is thrown back into the battle
1. Chapter 1

Simon was currently staring at the grave of his brother Kamina and his wife Nia it has been two years since the final battle with the anti-spirals. Since then he has been keeping his infinite power in check which was hard, while he was staring at the graves he noticed something out of place he saw a girl wear a black dress with an emotionless face she walked up to him.

"Greetings are you the spiral warrior simon?" This caught simons attention _is she an enemy_ he thought .

"Depends on why you're asking."

"I am the Infinite Dragon Ophis the reason I asked is because I would like your help."

"And what help is that?"

"I would like you to help me remove the Apocalypse Dragon from my dimensional gap." Simon looked curious.

"Who's the Apocalypse Dragon?"

"the Apocalypse Dragon is a dragon that's my equal in power he also exists in the dimensional gap."

"And why do you want me to remove him?" he asked

"So i can have my silence." Simon fell over

"Are you for real you want me to get rid of him so you can have silence." Ophis looked at him her face not making any emotion on it.

"Yes he's too noisy." He looked at her as if she was joking but he could tell she was serious.

"And why me?"

"Because your power greatly surpass both mine and the Apocalypse Dragon combined." Simon thought it over _well on the one hand this seems ridiculous on the other this seems interesting_

"Ok i'll help you."

"Good now come."

"Where are we going?"

"To another dimension with the rest of the team."

"Team?"

"Yes there are others though none of them are even close to your power we are known as the Khaos Brigade."


	2. Chapter 2

Simon and Ophis were currently walking through the dimensional gap.

"This place is pretty cool." He said as he looked around the infinite colors constantly shifting. Ophis looked at Simon.

"I'm surprised that you can survive in here without protection."

"Oh ya."

"The only things that can survive in here like that are me and great red. But I guess being who you are you're just too powerful to be affected." Just then something massive flew by it was crimson red. _That must be Great Red_ Simon thought.

" **Ah Ophis I see you're here?"**

"Yes Baka Red." Great Red then looked at Simon.

" **And who is this? He must be very powerful to be able to survive the dimensional gap."**

"This is Simon the Spiral Warrior." she said.

" **Oh I see the Spiral Warrior. And where are you two heading?"** This has been the first time Simon has seen any sign of emotion on Ophis's face. She had a very annoyed look

"I'm heading to the other dimension. where else do you think I'm going?"

" **Whatever."** Great Red then flew off after a few moments of silence.

"So what do you think of him?" Ophis asked.

"Well he doesn't seem too bad you two seem more like siblings fighting then actual enemies."

"And as an opponent?"

"He's big but not the biggest I've faced he's about in between the sizes of Arc Gurren Lagann and Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann." _Yep once you're big enough to throw galaxies like discs pretty much nothing else compares._

"We've reached our destination ready to meet the rest of the group?"

"I'm ready."

 **A/n so second chapter out tell me what you think of it**


	3. Chapter 3

As they stepped out of the dimensional rift Simon was surprised they were at a big house.

"Come there are others inside." Simon nodded and went in with her to his surprise he saw a woman with voluptuous figure with black hair and hazel eyes she had black cat ears and two black tales she was also wearing a loosely worn black kimono which emphasized her womanly features.

"Your back nya." she said Ophis nodded then the woman took notice of Simon.

"And who is this cutie nya?" she asked and gave a wink.

"This is Simon he is a new member."

"Hello Simon i'm Kuroka nya." she then began to walk around him looking him over.

"Hmm not bad Ophis he pretty sexy, but what is he nya?"

"He's human." Kuroka looked at Simon again but this time she was using her senjutsu to sense him. _Hmm he's feels off it's weird but I can't feel anything._

"He's human huh that's interesting nya." She said

"Where are the others?"

"Bikou and Vali just got back, Arthur is in the library, and Le fay is in the kitchen nya." Ophis nodded

"Then bring them all to me." Kuroka nodded and left a few moments later Kuroka came back with a few people. The first person he noticed was a man with dark silver hair and hazel eyes he was wearing a black leather jacket, the second person he noticed the man was a few inches taller than the sliver haired man he had short black hair and he was wearing light form fitting armor, third person was a man with blond hair and blue eyes he was wearing a suit and had a pair of glasses on them, the last person was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes she was wearing a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers they all were looking at him with slight interest.

"Any reason for having Kuroka bring us to you?" the silver haired man asked.

"Yes Vali this man he will be joining the Khaos Brigade." Vali didn't look very impressed.

"And that's why you called us to announce a new member?"

"No that wasn't all im making him the leader of your team." everyone gave a shocked look Vali scoffed .

"And why would you decide something like that?" he asked

"Because I did." she stated he smirked

"And if I decided not to listen?"

"Then you could always test his strength." he gives it a quick thought.

"Interesting what is your name?" Vali asks

"My name is Simon."

"Ok Simon then I want you to fight Bikou, Arthur, and myself." Simon then looked at Ophis she gives a nod. _man in a new dimension for not even a day and i'm already in a fight,_ Simon thought.

"Fine." Vali smirks

"Get ready you two and don't hold back." just as he said that Arthur holds his hand out and a magical circle appears the a sword came out of it Bikou the did the same thing but a staff appeared.

"Maybe you guys should take this outside nya." Kuroka said they all nodded then proceeded to head outside Simon then took his cloak off but he noticed something was missing.

"Boota where are you?" he asked then he hears.

"Who is this cute guy nya?" he then looked to see Boota burying himself in Kuroka's generous bosom.

"There you are." Simon said

"So he's your don't worry he's safe here nya." then Kuroka and Le fay began to cuddle him. He then looked at the three Vali then sprouted out white and blue wings.

 **Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker**

Vali was encased in white armor. 

"Are you ready." Bikou asked they all got in there stances.

"Yes." they take off like a bullet Arthur and Bikou begin fighting him with there weapons, Simon was blocking them with ease with his drill spear.

 _T_ _his guy is good_ Arthur thought. Arthur then jumped back and charged a large amount of energy into his sword and releases a massive wave of energy at him Simon then knocks bikou back and deflects the energy wave just then Vali touched him then flew away.

 _What was that about. H_ e thought then he heard.

 **Divine Dividing**

 **Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide**

 **Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide**

Just then all three of them rushed him to their surprise Simon didn't seem fazed.

 **Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide**

But again nothing happened _._

 _I don't understand why didnt it work do you know why Albion._

 _ **It did work Vali it's just this man's power it so vast that it doesn't affect him when you divide is power.**_

 _They are quite powerful._ Simon thought he then knocked them all back.

"Im ending this." Simon said as he released a little bit of his power green energy began to swirl around him he held out the his weapons tip and he sent a Vortex of power at them Arthur released another energy wave.

 **Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide**

Vali tried to divide its power but it didn't work they were all hit and a massive explosion happened the dust settled and revealed all three of them on the ground.

"Man this guy is crazy strong." Bikou said

"I agree his power is unbelievable." Vali began to laugh hysterically.

"I found someone else i want to beat this is amazing." Kuroka was currently trying to process what happened In that entire fight she couldn't feel any type of power from him at all.

"Ophis why can't I feel any power from him?"

"Because his power is way beyond anything you could comprehend." _he's that strong_ Kuroka thought Ophis walked up the three men.

"So what do you think now?" Vali looked at Ophis and gave a wide smile.

"welcome."

 **A/N**

 **I'M BACK AFTER ALL THIS TIME I FINALLY GOT A COMPUTER OF MY OWN SO NOW I CAN WRITE MY STORIES HOORAY ANY WAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER**


End file.
